For every drop of blood you shed
by Koinu15
Summary: Light is shocked when he comes across a girl named Hikara living among the streets, the most shocking thing about her though is that, she just so happens to be a vampire. A creature similar to Shinigami, taking her home he has no idea what he's in for.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I just own Hikara.... that's it, nothing else.

"P-please! Leave me alone!" I rested my hand against the wall as i watched the man back up away from me in fear.

"Why should i?" i asked coldly, my voice showing no emotions.

"I have a wife, a family!" I looked back up the ally at the dumpster, the lid was open and showed a dead girl laying on top of a heap of trash, her throat had been slit.

"What about that poor woman, don't you think she had a boyfriend, maybe a husband and children, how about her parents and grandparents, her siblings?! You didn't think about that when she begged you for her life, so why should i?" I spat in disgust at the man as i sharply turned my head back to glare at him. He stared back at me wide-eyed unable to answer.

"Exactly, there isn't a reason...." i said grinning slightly as i took a step towards him, he quickly squirmed back until he hit the wall.

'_Cornered like a mouse._' I thought walking up directly in front of him before stopping, kneeling down i leaned over him slightly. I put my mouth close to his ear and smirked.

"Now, i'm going to triple the amount of pain you inflicted on that girl as i kill you okay?" The man squirmed out from under me and moved over to the wall. I quickly pinned him down onto the ground with my hands tightly around his throat.

"Now understand you bastard! You welcomed death and sent it after that girl!" I pulled him up so our faces were again close to each others.

"Now it's just begging me to take your life." I purred moving my mouth to his neck and licking it slightly.

"W-what are y-you planning on d-doing to me?!" He screamed, i quickly clamped my hand over his mouth and grinned at his fear.

"Fool, i'm going to drain every last drop of blood from your body...." I whispered before opening my mouth and quickly snapping it closed on his neck injecting a burning poison into his blood stream. He let out a wail of pain that sounded like a lost animal crying out for it's mother. I dug my fangs deeper into his neck, making the pain stronger, making his scream louder. I then began to slowly drain his blood away, letting him feel more pain with every second as i left nothing but poison in his body. Once i tasted the cold sting of the venom i pulled away and wiped a small stream of blood that trailed down from my mouth. throwing the mans dead body aside i stood back up and turned back to the dumpster. Walking up to it i stared down at the young girl before smiling.

"No more pain, no more worries. Now forget your past regretes and pass on..." I whispered stroking her cheek slightly. Writing a quick little note i walked back over to the man and opened his mouth slightly putting the tip of a corner in and making him hold it with his teeth. Walking back over to the dumpster i jumped up onto the thin metal and bent down picking up the girls body. Shifting her into my arms i carried her bridal style as i walked down the sidewalk. I hide her throat away from the passing people, leading them to believe i was carrying a sleeping girl. As i approached to outskirts of town i branched off towards a forest, and soon reached a small clearing with a frozen lake. Sitting down i rested the girl's body down beside me, and watched her non-moving for lay there.

"Child, depart, you will come back shortly..... and you will meet your family again......" i whispered again stroking her pale, cold cheek. I smiled lightly as i watched a thin white wisp part her lips slightly, and fade as it reached the air. Bowing my head slightly i stood back up and walked over onto the frozen surface of the lake. cutting a large hole in it i walked back over to the girl's empty body and picked it up carrying it back over to the hole.

"They can find you, later on....... Until then just rest....." I whispered plaing her body in the water, i stood there and watched as it floated down to the bottom of the lake, her long brown hair floating around her face. turning away i quickly left the peacefull spot and towards the highway. I walked down the side and watched the cars rush by before i turned my head upwards towards the sky.

"Why do you taunt me god by giving me immortal life, just so i can watch an endless stream of others quickly fade?" I asked as i looked back down and continued to walk.

My name was Hikara Naoku Saruka. I was a child of hell, a Vampire, death, a god in my own way.... i had claimed many titles in my past, although most people just knew me, as Judgment.

My long silver hair trailed out behind me as i walked, along with dark blue maid dress. I closed my violet eyes as i continued to walk down the highway. Pausing slowly and opened my eyes again as i saw a trunk with destroyed car on it's back being held up in traffic. Running up to it i quickly jumped on and walked to the middle row of cars. Finding one with a broken window i carefully slid myself into the front seat. Sighing, i found the lever that made the seat go down and pulled it, sending me laying back with my hair flared out to the sides. Staring at the ceiling of the car i thought about where this truck could be heading, what city i would have to kill in next. Pushing these thoughts out of my head i rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes waiting for morning to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I JUST OWN HIKARA OKAY?!?!?! DEAR CHICKENS I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE! NYA!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling the truck come to a stop i rolled over so i was on my back. opening my eyes i stared up at the roof of the car for a few moments before sitting up and looking out the dirt caked window. I instantly realized that i was in an underground parking lot. I then quickly opened the car door and hopped out. Walking outide i quickly crossed the street so i was on the sidewalk. Looking around it wasn't too hard to figure out i wasn't anywhere near the country anymore. The air was thick with the scent of exhasut fumes, the buildings were tall enough to go up into the clouds. Looking around at the millions of people around me i instantly became uneasy. I had never really been one of those people who liked large crowds, and the fact that at that moment i was as thirsty as hell didn't help me too much. All the different scents of multipul humans made me nauseous and light headed. I picked up my pace without hesitation, i knew that if i stayed in that area much longer something bad would happen, and i would probably end up repeating history again.

-----------------------------FLASH BACK-------------------------------------

I couldn't control my blood lust any longer, it was consuming me, taking full control of every last thought i had. I instantly sunk my teeth into the guards throat, draining him completely dry in a matter of seconds. The second gaurd quickly attempted to shoot me, jumping into the air i landed right behind him and bit into his neck as well. Finishing with them both i hopped up to a prision window and broke the glass slipping in. More prision gaurds immidiatly came after me, not wanting to take my time i desposed of each one by quickly ripping up their throats with my claws before taking all of their keys and slowly one by one entering the prisioners cells and draining each one. Once i was done with my downstairs raid i heading up to the next floor where the cheif was. He obviously didn't hear me enter as he continued to fill out the paper work for a criminal that had just been admitted into the prision, and killed. Going behind his chair i grabbed a small pocket knife i had stolen from one of the guards and slowly slit his throat. Blood sprayed to the floor and i grinned knowing i had goon deep enough to cut into a large part of his bloodstream. He fell limp in his chair as i pulled the knife from his neck and licked it gently before tossing it to the ground and walking towards the door. I pasued in front of the large mirror that was beside the door and stared at my reflection. I was soaked head to foot with blood, my eyes were completely pupiless and a dark red, plus i had an insane murderous grin on my face. My expression immidiatly changed to horror as my eyes returned to their normal grey-violet color and their pupils returned. Tears formed in my eyes as i immidiatly jumped out the window and fled from the prision. I had just ended so many innocent lives, only too many families would be crushed now because of me. I was the only one who could take the blame for this, and i knew in my mind, i would always have to carry a hatred of myself because of it.

-----------------------------CURRENT TIME-------------------------------------------

Staring ahead i was in a slight daze as i remembered my past. Quickly though i erased my thoughts though as soon as i felt like my whole body was tingling. I quickly attempted to find any source of blood that i could find, a hosplital, prision, anything. I soon became frantic with worry. Running i passed an alley way that made me pause quickly and turn back looking at it. Running into it i sat down in the corner against the wall and curled up into a slight ball, i couldn't do that again, i just couldn't. My heart wouldn't be able to stand it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:if i owned death note i'd be rich, unfortunatly i don't, but i do own hikara, it's just to bad i don't get money for that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dropped the dead thief to the ground and glared at the enterance of the alleyway. It had been just my luck that a thief had decided to run into the very alleyways i was in with a bleeding wound, and in the condition i was in what kind of vampire would i be to not attack him? Of course it was also just my luck that when i had nearly finished him some kid around nine-teen had decided to pass the alleyway and see what i was doing. I glared at him, even if i had just finished off a meal his blood, it was just so tempting, and plus, he had seen me.... So what would the harm be of killing him as well? I mean cover up the bite marks and give them some slashes and the police wouldn't be able to tell the difference. I gave him a menacing grin before jumping in the air and landing right behind him. Sharply turning around i sank my vangs into the soft flesh of his neck. The power of the taste of the amazing red liquid stabbed my taste buds, the blood of this particular human was much different. It didn't taste of sweet copper like ordanary blood, it was much richer, it was more tempting then chocolate to humans, in fact, i couldn't even discribe the flavor. At that split moment though, i caught a glimps at what the boy had in his pocket, a death note dropped obviously by the shinigami Ryuk.

'Why would even Ryuk intrust a death note to such a human?! That idiot!' I immidiatly pulled back and jumped a large distance away from the boy back into the alleyway.

"You hold a death note, for what purpose for that human?" i growled slightly wiping the blood from my mouth. He stood there silently staring at me.

"I Believe i asked you a question, so if you wouldn't mind do answer it before i kill you." The boy looked down at the thief i had killed just seconds ago.

"........ Who are you?" The boy asked me, i gave him a harsher glare.

"I would appriciate it more if you answered my question first before i give you any answers..." I said, every inch of my being was trying to prevent me from attacking him again.

"I assume you know..... of Kira Correct?" He said taking a few steps closer to me making me back up slightly.

"I have heard of him yes, but i know nothing about him, but that is not relevent to the topic of conversation!" I hissed glancing around.

"What if........" he trailed off but i instantly knew what the rest of his sentence was going to be.

"And why would you trust me with such information?" I said again backing up slightly this time hitting the wall that was behind me.

"Your obviously not human," he started looking over at the dead man's body.

"So what are you exactly?"

"That should be obvious as well...." I muttered jumping back onto the wall before sitting down so my legs were dangling over the edge.

"A vampire with similar abilities to that of a shinigami's, are you satisfied yet human?" I hissed.

"Why are you here? and why are you killing when you clearly don't have to?" The boy's voice was almost as emotionless as mine by that point.

"I have no reason for being here, and as for the man he deserved exactly what he recived."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that in 1973 he murded a single mother and her daughter, and was then set free as not guilty. I killed him just after he robbed a store at gun point and then fled from the sight..." Looking up at the sky and paused like that for a moment before again glaring at the human.

"Now that you have recived my answers get out of my sight." I growled. Just as i expected though he didn't budge. I almost rolled my eyes, jumping off of the wall i walked over beside him.

"Very well, you have no idea what i'm like so you don't know who i'll tell your secret to, i also don't know if you'll tell anyone of my presence, very well, i have an idea to settle this.." I grinned nearly mocking him.

"I'll tell you the rules first, you have to complete this 'game' before the clock reaches five, this will give you two hours to complete one task and one task alone. Understand so far human?" I didn't wait for a respond and quickly continued.

"Very well then, Two hours to complete your task, now Light Yagami," I tapped the boy on his shoulder as i read his name and grinned.

"Tag, your it." I said laughing before running out of the alleyway and dashing down the street. I knew how childish a game of tag would've seemed to anyone, but their was a trick or two i didn't tell the human about. If i lost, he would have to keep watch over me at all times, meaning i would have to live with him basically, but, if he lost, i could kill him keeping his mouth shut about me. I could tell he was chasing me without even looking back. I had made sure i reconized his scent completely, i had it burned into every corner of my mind.

------------- **An hour and a half later**---------------------------------

Figuring i had lost him completely i had decided to get myself a slushie, yes, a slushie. Sitting on a bench in one of the parks in the city i drank my slushie, every once an a while somebody would stare at me. I figured it was the way i was dressed, i basically looked like a living doll. I managed to make myself fall into a trance like state as i stared out at everyone who was in my line of vision. Before slipping into the trance i knew it was going to be a bad idea, but i had done it anyways. Feeling a faint tap on my shoulder i snapped out of my trance and turned my head slowly to stare at the human from before.

"Your it." He said almost dully.

"When did you catch up to me?" I asked standing up. He pointed at the slushie with a bored expression on his face.

"Of course, so anyways human, now that you have won our little game then i guess i have to follow up on our agreement. Very well, _Light_, I refuse to spill any information on your existence, and i give you full permission to keep me under 24/7 surveillance." I said nearly smirking. I wasn't exactly thrilled about living with a human for any amount of time, but i had prepared myself for loosing the game while running. So, basically, i made myself think that it would be interesting to live with Light Yagami, a human with a death note in their possesion, and Ryuk the shinigami who had dropped it in the human world.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish i owned death not, but i don't, so yeah, but you can take no claim in Hikara, SHE IS MINE!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited patiantly for Light to finish his supper and go up to his room and open the window, it was a pain.

"Ugg, i forgot how slow humans are when it comes to their food....." I muttered kneeling on the ground outside of the house so i was hidden. For what seemed like hours, but was surely only minutes, i stayed there, just waiting. After a while i grew impatient with the human and sat down and then began playing with the grass that was around me. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, i heard the window open. Looking up I glared at Light who almost looked like he was glaring back at me. Standing up i brushed myself off before hopping up to his window ceil and pulling myself in.

"You humans take only too long, that will most certaintly not help you in the future...." I growled looking around his room. It was plain and simple, like i had expected from a human such as him, it was slightly cleaner then i had thought it would have been though. Feeling a presence behind me i closed my eyes and grinned before turning around and coming nearly face to face with a shinigami.

"Ryuk i do believe it was, it's a, honor i guess i shall say," I said politely bowing to the death god.

"Such manners for someone like you kukuku." I instantly frowned.

"And as always you shinigami are as rude as ever." I said turning around to glare at Light.

"Human, what exactly are your plans for tomorrow? I understand that you attend a school, so that would normally be your first priority of the day...... So what will you request i do throughout the day during your absense?" Light, who had been at his desk studying, turned and looked at me.

"Your going to have to attend my classes for me to be able to keep an eye on you."

"Meaning I would have to once again have to endure the long and useless hours that you humans waste sitting in those foul buildings?" I heard Ryuk chuckle behind me making me turn around to look a him.

"Glad to see someone understands how i feel about those places." He said grinning even more than normal.

"Anyways," i began ignoring the shinigami.

"We will have to work out living conditions, i will need a place to sleep where i'll be hidden if your parents, just in case, and plus you will have to figure out how your planning on getting me to go back to school." I said sitting down on the window frame with one leg hanging over so it touch the ground to keep me stable.

"Of course fortunatly for you human i don't need nearly as much sleep as you." I said looking out the window. The city lights were amazing even if i was close to them, and i back when i was in the counrty i would always stare out of windows to watch then sparkle.

"Now, if i know anything about your kind i suggest you go to sleep." I said narrowing my eyes at Light, his scent was repulsed me, and due to the fact that he was awake it was stronger. I wasn't quite sure what look Light was giving me, but i knew it was somewhat hostile.

"Don't worry you idiot, i just want your scent to fade slightly, i won't kill you, a matter of fact i hate the taste of your blood, your scent even makes me sick." I continued to sit and stare out the window, trying my best to ignore Light and block out his smell until he fell asleep at the very least. I could tell that he was still staring at me, which made me slightly uneasy. I hated being stared at for any long amount of time, no matter who it was.

"Human, return to what you were doing, staring at others is quite rude." I growled. Before i got any form of response from Light I quickly stopped breathing and prevented any form of sound from reaching my realizing it i was humming softly to myslef. I reconized the song nearly immidiatly, it was one i had hoped i had forgotten. Running over the words in my mind i looked down at my lap.

"Light, I've decided that i shall stay in your closet for when i sleep.... I will be going in there now, do not disturb me, do not make any loud noises of any sorts, and finally, do not let Ryuk disturb me...." I got off of the window ceil and walked over to Light's closet. Opening the door i walked inside closing it behind me leaving me in pure darkness. Sitting down on the floor i made sure i was in a corner so i could rest my head against the wall as i closed my eyes. I didn't need sleep, and i wasn't planning on going to sleep, i just needed time to think about everythnig that was happening. Over the past few things i had started remembering things, things i honestly wished to have behind me. Why it was happening i had no clue, but i knew one thing, unless i wanted to keep my sanity i had to find a way to make it stop. Sitting there in silence, i finally, unknowingly, fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Blah de blah i own only my wonderful Hikara!! Death note is not mine at all unfortunatly!!!

* * *

I jolted out of my sleep quickly and looked around the closet. Remembering the day before i sighed. Getting up i opened the door and walked out into Light's room, finding that he was still completely asleep.

"Humans......" i muttered in hate as i stared at the clock. It read four twenty six. Walking over to the bed i pushed Light slightly.

"Get up would you!" i hissed quietly, no response.

"UP!" I yelled pushing him fully off the bed. Quickly, so he wouldn't go back to sleep, i sat down on his bed and yanked him up slightly.

"Humans are lazier than Shinigami....." I growled glaring at Ryuk who was eating apples while sitting in a chair across the room. He meerly grinned and shrugged while watching us. Pulling Light up further i quickly bit him and took and sucked a slight bit of blood from him before dropping him to the floor and glaring at him. He didn't look impressed at all.

"You were being lazy, and i was thirsty, so don't give me that look ok?" I hissed glaring at him. I didn't wait for a response. Standing up i hopped down off of the bed and walked over to the window, before hopping out. Letting my wings expand i became airborn quickly, letting me fly back up to the window.

"I know i'm not supposed to leave your supervision Human, but, if your planning on getting me into the school today, i might as well sign myself up before school hours...." I said in a bored tone before flying of. Being sure to avoid being seen by any humans i had to take a few detours, which made me take a little longer than i had expected. The sun was just starting to rise as i got to the school, and a car was just starting to pull in. Lowering myself to the ground i abandoned flight completely, letting my wings return to their normal size. I wasn't putting myself back into school, no matter what the filthy human said. Leaning against the wall of nearby building i watched as more and more cars pulled in, and soon the large amount of students that came. Eventually i spotted Light in the crowd, i mean it wasn't like a person blended in when they had a shinigami floating beside them. I smirked and stood up, walking up behind him i tapped on his shoulder.

"Hello Light, It's nice to see you again......" I said almost chuckling, a smirk was plastered on my face.

"Have you signed yourself up yet?"

"No, and I'm not planning on it..... Don't worry though _Light_, I'll be staying nearby, and even if you can't see me, I'll make sure i can see you. By the way, i see you've brought him with you." I nodded at Ryuk quickly before smirking again.

"I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into Human......." I said laughing a little. Giving Light one more glance i waved and then turned around walking away.

* * *

_"Kaguri, why does father hate us so?" I asked looking over at my sister. _

_"I have not the slightist clue Hikara-Chan....." Looking down at the ground i sighed. _

_"Your not planning on running away again are you sister?!" I nodded meekly not looking up from the ground. _

_".............. Don't Hikara, remeber what father did last time you ran away......" My sister said looking at my hand that was still in bandages. Of course i still remembered what my father had done to me when I had run away a previous time..... and even if i didn't want it to happen again, i knew i had to leave. _

_"I'm sorry sister...... but i'm going either way...." Standing up i gave my sister a long sorrow filled look, then turned around and began walking away. _

_

* * *

_

Shaking my head i cleared all of my memories i looked up at the building as i waited for the students to exit.

School consumed too many hours, it waisted away years of a human's short life. As the students began to file out of the school i looked around for a few seconds before spotting Ryuk. Hopping down from the roofi had been sitting in a way that prevented people from seeing me, and walked over to them.

"Well aren't you boring...." I caught Ryuk say.

"Hello Light..... How on earth do you do that everyday?" I muttered.

"I gave to stay on the top of my class....." I sighed.

"Of course you do Human....." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey Light! Who's the pretty one?" Looking to my side i saw two boys standing around, one of them was gesturing in my direction.

"Just a friend." Light responded simply as he continued walking.


End file.
